


Shoot Me Silently

by ININ_D



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ININ_D/pseuds/ININ_D
Summary: Thor以為他在一次任務中永遠失去Loki，直到某天Loki回來，他卻無法把握自己是不是會再次失去他
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Shoot Me Silently

屋裡有人。Thor一手抱著炸雞桶，另一邊掛著一手啤酒，即使如此，某些特定的感知終究不會受到影響——即使有很長一段時間他都渴望能把五感關掉。來人小心翼翼，沒有移動任何東西，但他也確實仔細檢查過了Thor的屋子，這要花上不少時間，Thor放下手中的食物，這麼多日子以來，第一次感覺到血液猛然滾過管壁，他快速地記起手槍塞在哪個抽屜，這使得腎上腺素開始釋放，曾經只是手槍兩個字都能令他亢奮。

他填彈、放保險，舉槍。接著那人便從廚房舉著雙手走出來，看見Thor時大吃一驚，倒不是因為手槍，或許是因為他的肚腩。

「好久不見，哥哥。」

他那雙眼睛綠得鮮明。

*

路易維爾早晨九點的陽光很毒，防彈背心把襯衫撐出緊繃的弧線，像個巨大的罩子悶燒著蒸騰的汗氣。廢死、同婚、移民後代，因此他們的總統在肯塔基州算不上受歡迎，Thor對此不抱持個人意見，他只是比平常更神經質地開始事前準備。

他們的任務簡單來說便是在不打擾總統的最大限度內把總統團團包圍，有必要的話連天上的鳥都必須射下來，Thor位在包圍圈的第一線，如果發生任何騷動，他要做的第一件事就是四肢大開擋在總統身前。他的經驗並不僅限於排演，幸好一直以來尚算有驚無險，只是今天不會比昨天更安全，明天不會比今天少一點危險。

他在部署完成前最後檢查了一次私人手機，點開忽然跳出的訊息。

那是一張舌頭掉出來正大力喘氣的黃金獵犬動圖，長得一臉憨厚，長長的毛讓人光看都覺得熱。Thor快速地偷笑一下，顯示對方正在打字的藍色氣泡又跳動起來。

_ you _ 。對方寫道，還加了一個比向圖片的箭頭。訊息來自總統的私人隨扈，Thor名義

上的弟弟，他想回點什麼，但時間已不允許，只能匆忙將手機塞回褲袋裡。

他們做的工作每次都一樣，卻也每次都不同。環境、天候，蠢動的人群，人群裡的激情，永遠不會有一模一樣的狀況，你要把危險想成影子，沒有實體和固定的形狀，可能鋪天蓋地而來，也可能從腳下疾行溜過。他們要遏阻所有的可能性，必須是零。

遠遠的已經能瞧見總統的黑色座車緩慢靠近，耳機中傳來Steve小隊長的聲音，「還有三百公尺，黑寡婦就位了嗎？」

「就位。」

「鷹眼？」

「就位，上方已淨空。」

「雷神？」

Thor朝站在旁邊的Bruce互換眼神，「雷神和綠巨人已就位。」

「很好。」Steve一如往常說得簡短有力。

車子在飯店門口停下，Bruce跨前一步打開車門，Thor在他身後筆直地站著，他的視覺和聽覺都展開到極限，攢動的人頭在某瞬間開始產生了逐漸模糊並放慢的錯覺，這是好事，在一片晃動之中，不尋常的舉動會特別明顯。他能同時聽見車流聲、歡呼聲、腳步雜沓聲，都市所剩無幾的鳥鳴、路過嬰兒車裡的嗚嗚哇哇、飯店自動旋轉門的呼呼轉動（自動旋轉門不算他們最喜歡的設施，但有時毫無選擇），然後從中挑出他必須留意的聲響，任其餘的自動流走。

第一個下車的是Jane，公關團隊的首席，身材嬌小，深棕色直髮平均披在兩邊肩膀，渾身散發著聰明女人所獨有一絲不苟的魅力，再來是總統一手攙著夫人，一手持續朝民眾歡舞，比起熱絡更多只是習慣成自然的擺動，最後爬出來的是Loki，輕巧地跳下車便立即緊貼住總統一行人，和Thor及Bruce一起把他們圍在了中間。

這樣Jane就站在了Thor左邊，肩膀堪堪擦在Thor手肘上方一點。Jane抬頭朝他微笑，嘴角弧度介在欣喜與有失專業之間，Thor也笑了，然後回頭看向Loki，黑髮男人嘴角抿得死死，似乎認為Thor轉頭是為了確認安危，於是快速地微微點頭，「直接進去。」他說。

做這一行祖上三代都要清清白白，最好能全為政府服務，以免利益衝突。如果要結婚成家，妻子也盡可能從同事裡挑，她能完全理解你的工作風險，更重要的，理解嫁給你的風險。

第一次約會，Thor便坦承這是自己喜歡Jane的理由之一。Jane具備很多優點，有膽識、聰明、理性卻也熱情，而且她很美，毋庸置疑，但最大的優點或許是身為總統的幕僚長，她不會因為和Thor交往而使人生背負更多危險。Jane完全沒有異議，會被Thor吸引大概也出自類似的考量。只是她永遠不會知道連Thor自己都不願細想的第二個原因。

Thor不擅長失去。也不是說真有什麼人擅長此道，但Thor生來坐擁許多東西，因此一直以為自己比起別人在乎得更少。

二十歲那年他在西岸讀大學，橄欖球場上優異的賽果拯救他讓人絕望的理化成績，成功擠入名校的窄門，沒壞了Odinson家的好傳統。海灘和陽光都適合他，他曬得更黑、更健壯，頭髮長了就在腦後紮成一個揪揪，或著搓出條毛躁的辮子，像個威武的維京人，一開始弟弟會在臉書上嘲笑他，給他袒胸露背的頭像按讚，偶而他們私聊兩句，Thor給母親打視訊電話的時候，Loki也在背景晃來晃去，半張臉埋在馬克杯裡偷笑。然後通話的頻率漸漸降低，Thor不以為意，他們都有自己的生活，兄弟並不會像情侶黏膩。暑假前的最後一個月，Thor打去的電話Loki一次也沒接，就算在那時他也沒有想過其他的可能性。

直到暑假回家的時候，Loki的房間空了。家具都還在，但弟弟喜歡的CD、牆上的海報都塞進大紙箱裡，Odin對這事絕口不提，Frigga拖著兒子出門採購，偷偷告訴他Loki跑去念軍校了。

「什麼？」Thor的聲音在沃爾瑪貨架間彈來彈去。

「你爸爸說溜嘴了，」Frigga輕嘆一口氣，「說他是被領養的。」

那根本不是什麼秘密，三口都是金髮的家庭有個綠眼黑髮的小弟本就引人注意，但那不是個適合在吵架時翻出來的話題。Thor對Loki的身世沒有興趣，他就是弟弟，永遠是他的弟弟，但Loki向來執著於此，「我感謝你們把我養大，」很久以後Loki告訴他，「但我不屬於你們。不是你的錯，Thor。不過是事實罷了。」

「注意那個黃頭髮的女人，九點鐘方向。」Loki的聲音從背後傳來。Thor轉頭確認，他說的是那身穿米色套裝，燙著老派鬈髮的矮小女士，正擠著人群朝總統邁進，看上去就是個過分狂熱的粉絲，但也可能正好相反，Thor心想，迷戀他們總統的人通常比較年輕、新潮，穿短外套配瑜珈褲，這位女士或許是個激進的反對派。Thor緊張了起來，身邊的Bruce也是，他們不能對一般民眾粗魯，不小心推倒身高只有他們一半的婦女能間接毀掉總統剩下的任期，但如果這位看似無害的套裝女子其實留著三十公分的指甲，或者更糟，手提包裡塞了一把槍，那也同樣會毀掉總統剩下的任期。

那女人很明顯地過分積極，幾位記者擋住了她，但她奮勇鑽過他們的腋窩，嘴裡還碎唸著什麼，Thor的神經繃得更緊了。總統當然沒看見她，他忙著一邊對民眾微笑，一邊往湊到臉上已經分不清來自哪家媒體的麥克風講話。

她終於衝到了最前排，現在Thor能聽見她大聲喊的是：「破壞傳統家庭價值的撒旦！」

「女士，你不能再靠近了。」他大喊著往前站，努力把她與總統隔開。

「血債血償！」那女人沒有放棄。

「請後退。」Thor不敢貿然碰她，他張開手像母雞擋老鷹。

套裝女人繼續大吼，開始有幾台攝影機轉向她，總統也被這裡分了心，Bruce逐漸靠過來想幫忙。

接下來的事情都在一瞬間發生，然而事後Thor卻有辦法一次又一次地拆解成三個步驟。

第一，是在Thor和Bruce逐漸往米色夫人靠近，又有一半記者對只會說同樣內容的總統失去興趣時，總統的半邊身體暴露了出來。第二，是當Thor開始意識到這瘋狂的不對勁而轉頭看向總統時，電梯門剛好打開，一個帶著墨鏡和口罩的男人快步走向他們。第三，是從頭到尾都固守自己崗位的Loki快所有人一步，補上了總統與墨鏡男之間的空缺。

Thor聽到了槍聲。

*

  
Loki坐在他下陷的沙發裡，用茶几撬開啤酒蓋的畫面太超現實，Thor只是當機在原地。

「啊，都溫了。」Loki不滿地咂咂嘴，舔去殘留在嘴邊的啤酒沫。

「你怎麼⋯⋯」Thor嚥了口口水，不太確定自己想問什麼。

「沒死？在這裡？身材沒走樣？」最後一句顯然是在嘲笑Thor。

Thor搖搖頭，「他們沒讓我看你的屍體。」

「因為沒有屍體。」

「我為你哀悼。」Thor發現自己的呼吸變得粗重，像頭憤怒卻老邁的鬥牛。

「你問過我的意願嗎？」

Thor撲上去，揮掉了對方手中的酒瓶，他的血液長年累積太多酒精，已經失去靈敏和組織能力，Loki卻沒有躲開也沒還手，垂下眼睛看著Thor緊抓自己衣領而顫抖的手。

「有個任務，」他低聲說，「和我父親過去的夥伴有關係。」說到夥伴的時候他輕蔑地扯起嘴角，Thor知道這裡的父親指的不是Odin。

「他還在嗎？」

「誰知道，可能不在吧，」Loki聳肩，「軍校畢業的時候我去監獄看過他一次，他那時已經病得快死了。無所謂，重點不是他，是讓他進監獄的好朋友們。」

Thor抿著嘴瞪他，「是他自己犯了法。」

「我知道我知道。」Loki竟然在笑，Thor竟然覺得這笑容熟悉地讓人想哭，「幹嘛這麼神經緊張，我又不是在說你爸。」

Thor差點要揍他，拳頭在離鼻子只剩一公分時停下，「那是我們的父親。」

「不是我的。」Loki毫不在乎，「你偉大的父親，把我家老頭弄進了監獄。」

那並非事實，但Thor很難用一兩句話反駁。

「Thor，」Loki這次放軟了聲音，這嗓音Thor也同樣熟悉，當弟弟明知自己講的話能激怒他，卻又偏正想激怒他的時候，便用這嗓音說話，「我去探監的時候，老頭告訴我是組織逼他頂罪的，我當然不完全相信啦，他一定也幹了不少爛事。」

「可是我想，這也不是他應得的。如果你父親沒有為了檢察長的位子刻意忽視那些疑點，他至少不會爛在監獄裡對不對？至少我小時候能有一點關於他的記憶對不對？你有沒有想過為什麼老Odin要收養我？」

Loki在模糊焦點，在聲東擊西，但Thor無法出聲。

「別擺出那種表情，我又不是在怪你。」Loki聳肩，「不過在知道還有機會把他們當初幹的事情重新挖出來的時候，我就想，我要讓那幫人血債血償。」

Thor抖了一下。這四個字從Loki嘴裡吐出來，和那穿著米色套裝的矮小女人卻有一樣的音色，接著他聽見麥克風在大廳裡的回音，相機快門鋒利的喀嚓聲，聽見槍響，聽見Loki彷彿以慢動作倒在地上。

Loki等著他發作完，Thor重新模模糊糊地看見那雙綠眼睛時，發現自己滿頭是汗，Loki一隻手搭在他胳臂上，一下一下輕輕捏他。

Loki沒多說什麼，只是等他勻過氣，又繼續講起自己的事，「他們本來不肯把這任務給我，說老頭和他們牽連太深，我會因此混入私人情感巴拉巴拉。太好笑了，一輩子只見過一次，見到時還只會怨天尤人的窩囊老爸，哪會有什麼私人情感。總之，我只好想辦法說服他們。」

「怎麼做？」

「我給他們機會殺了我。」

Thor懂了，「好讓你能用新身份混入組織？」

「沒錯。」

「那次全是設計好的？」Thor又一次捏緊拳頭，為什麼全都不告訴我，為什麼只蒙我在谷底，但他知道這麼問沒有意義。

「沒有啦，算是順水推舟吧。我也在醫院躺了好幾個禮拜呢。」Loki似乎發現他的緊繃，故作輕鬆地拍了拍他。

「現在任務結束了？」

「還剩個尾巴，不過快了。」

「你⋯⋯我爸⋯⋯」

「就知道你要問。」Loki勾起嘴角，「他好歹養大我，而且他和他們也沒什麼牽連。」

「噢。」Thor點點頭。

「你把我想成什麼？」

「不，我沒⋯⋯」Thor轉過頭不看他，「我以為你想報仇。」

Loki挑眉，給了他一個寫在臉上的問號，然後猛地把Thor踢開，「才不是，真無聊。」

Thor舔舔嘴。

「你還是一樣幼稚，老把事情想得那麼簡單。受不了你，真的受不了你。」然後他站起身，又拿了一瓶酒卻沒有打開，開始在客廳歇斯底里地用力踏步。

「什麼？」Thor有點委屈地問。

「我為什麼要報仇？你覺得我有什麼委屈嗎？我看起來像是非傷害誰不可嗎？你覺得我成功傷害到誰了嗎？」他猛地扭頭瞪向Thor，綠眼睛反著光。

Thor小心翼翼地回看他，他委靡地陷在沙發裡，這次卻沒有移開視線，「我。」最後他聽見自己低沈著聲音這麼說。

  
  



End file.
